Harry Salazar Riddle
by Salaria-DarkWaters
Summary: What if Voldemort was Harry's father?  What if Harry became a lamia?  What if both of these things happen?  Here is where you find out.
1. A Murderous Halloween

**AN: **_Parseltongue is written and spoke like this._

Chapter One

A Murderous Halloween

by azrael-abbadon-delphinus

The night was wet, cold and windy. Two children dressed up as pumpkins waddled across the square. The shop windows were covered with fake spiders, webs, and pumpkins.

He was walking along, with a sense of purpose and power and rightness. He had waited for this. He had planned for this. He had hoped for this…..

"Nice costume, mister!" a little boy yelled.

He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face. Then the child turned and ran away. Beneath the cloak he fingered the handle of his wand. He pulled it out, and pointed it at the child. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of his wand, and struck the child in the face. The child fell down dead. Voldemort continued on his way.

Along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though those inside did not know it yet… And he made less noise than the dead leaves, seeming to almost slither along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it…

They had not drawn the curtains. He saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, packed in, like rats in a sewer. The tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand, for the amusement of the small children in front of him. A few of them had orange hair and freckles and wore red pajamas. One, however, had had black hair, wore blue pajamas, and had emerald-green eyes. He sat next to a girl his age, who had, like the two boys near her, orange hair and freckles. She also had fiery bright red eyes. All of them were laughing and trying to grab the colorful smoke, to the obvious amusement of the black-haired man, and orange-haired man and woman.

A door opened, and the black-haired child's mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the black-haired child's father scooped up the son and handed him to his mother. He reached his arms high above his head and stretched, yawning…..

The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but neither James Potter, Lilly Potter, nor the entire Weasley family heard it. He wondered a little about how the entire Weasley family had all gotten here. But only a little. He pointed his wand at the door as he reached it, casting a spell. The door flew open with a bang.

He was over the threshold as James poked his head into the hall. James pulled it back, and, in the sitting room yelled, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! It's Voldemort! Go! Run! We'll hold him off!"

Hold him off? They all tried to attack him at once, and he blocked their spells with great ease. He laughed, and, using the killing curse, killed James and everyone else in the room. Flash after flash of green light filled the room. They all fell, like marionettes with their strings cut.

He went around the room and retrieved the conquered wands. Four new wands to add to his collection back at the mansion. He stuffed them into his cloak pocket for now. As he was doing all of this, he heard Lily screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear…..

He climbed the steps quickly, listening with mild amusement at her attempts to barricade herself in.

Using his wand, he forced the door open, flung aside the chair, boxes, and assorted objects rapidly piled against it… And there she stood, the child in the crib behind her, hugging a small one-year-old girl with orange hair, freckles, and fiery red eyes. At the sight of him, she raised her wand at him, a fraction of a second to slow. He disarmed her with expelliarmus, and stared into her eyes. "Move aside you silly girl."

"No! You can't! You can't!"

"I said move aside!"

"No! You can't take Harry, you can't!"

"I won't ask again, you foolish insignificant insolent girl. Move aside!"

"No, I won't! You can't take Harry, I won't LET YOU!" She ran at him, and attempted to hit him in the face. He caught her arm, and bent it savagely sideways, until he heard a crack, and Lily Potter screamed. He pointed his wand at her face, and used the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of emerald green light filled the room, and then quickly died away. Lily had crumpled to the floor, dead. He stared at her for a moment. He hadn't wanted to kill her, not really. If she had only stood aside, she'd be alive right now. . . but no matter.

He turned his attention to the boy. Harry was still hugging the girl and they were both staring at him. Now that he took a closer look, he saw a name sewn into the girls' pajamas. It read 'Ginny Weasley'. He pointed his wand at Harry, and even though he was quite sure, he had to be ABSOLUTELY sure, and he cast the spell. "Parentis Revelio."

Slowly, in fiery red letters, 'mother' was spelled out. Then 'Lily Jessica Evans'. A short pause, and then, in fiery emerald letters, 'father' was spelled out. Then, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. He had been right all along. It was his child. Somehow, against all odds, he had reproduced. Every doctor he had ever seen had pronounced him sterile, had said he would never have a child. But somehow he had proven them all wrong. He had fathered a child. He hadn't come for Harry because he was the fatherly type. No, far from it. He had come for Harry because he knew that any child of his would become very powerful. "You need a new name. One to replace 'Harry James Potter'. How about… 'Harry Salazar Riddle'. Yes, I like that name. Your old one was much too… common." He tried to separate Harry from Ginny but it was almost as if they were stuck together with a permanent sticking charm. He decided it would be easier to just take both of them, and give Ginny to the Malfoys. She could be Harry's…friend. He picked up Lily's wand and stuffed it into his cloak pocket with the others. He scooped up the children and left for the Riddle Mansion.


	2. Harry's Namesake

Chapter Two

Harry's Namesake

by azrael-abbadon-delphinus

August 1, 1002A.D. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Salazar Samena Slytherin had just returned to her room at Hogwarts after signing up five people to be students at Hogwarts. Like the other founders, she was required to sign up children. She didn't mind too much. In fact she even occasionally enjoyed it from time to time. She preferred getting well respected wizarding children to sign up for school at Hogwarts, as their parents were easier to convince, as opposed to poor children with often snotty parents.

The school was new.

Out of her, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, she was the youngest, just 12. The others were all in their thirties. But just because she was a child, that didn't make her weak or dumb. She considered herself to be the smartest of all of them. She also considered herself the kindest of them all as well. Her mother had hated muggles and mudbloods, but Salazar didn't. She hated her mother.

But she also loved her, for a very special reason.

Her mother was a lamia. A magical creature that, once fully mature, could change its form from a snake, to a half-human-half-snake creature. A lamia could kill with its eyes, which were yellow, and slit-shaped. Lamia had three sets of eyelids, so that they didn't kill everything they met eyes with. The first was not see through. The second and third set of eyelids were. Lamia had normal vision AND thermal vision. Lamia had scales of varying shades of green covering a human-shaped body. Most of the scales were small, soft, and flexible. The ones running down the spine weren't. Those scales were thick, large, and sturdy, while still remaining flexible. Male lamia had a red stripe of hair in the middle of their head. Females didn't. Lamia had hard, bone-like claws on their hands, and their upper and lower jaws were lined with a single row of razor sharp teeth. Their teeth, every single one, even the small ones, were actually fangs. Lamia had extremely corrosive, acidic venom. Their jaws were double-hinged, enabling them to swallow food many times the size of their head, and to swallow it whole. Lamia also had forked tongues.

She loved her mother, because her mother had turned her into a lamia.

Salazar Slytherin had laid the foundation for the school, as well as other parts. It had been tough work, made even tougher by the fact that she was, after all, a child, and that she had chosen to incorporate secret chambers in the foundation, which had been VERY difficult to do without getting caught, and the Room of requirement from her own mansion, bigger than even this castle, though it didn't look like it. The space-altering spell she had used to put her room of requirement in the castle had been very difficult, but well worth the effort. She had also incorporated secret chambers in the foundation. She had called it the Chamber of Secrets. It had two rooms. The lesser, easily accessible one, holding the basilisk, and the larger one behind it, holding an enormous room filled mostly with books. She had even hung a self-updating family tree in it. It was almost completely blank, as it only had her mother, father, and her so far. But a long time from now it would be enormous. It would grow longer to accommodate all of her descendants.

She sat down in a chair, which was in a patch of sunlight, and closed her eyes, getting ready to fall asleep, when she was startled awake by someone pounding on her door. She got up, walked over, and opened the door.

Standing before her was none other than Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They all wore angry looks on their faces. Seeing the goo covering their clothes, she assumed they were mad about her prank. She couldn't help herself. She doubled over and burst out laughing. Anti-magic goo. It had been such a great idea! She finally managed to compose herself, and straightened up and stopped laughing. She had made a spell to clean it, and it was the only exception to the anti-magic part of it. She pointed her wand at the three of them, and said, "Offerre mundus." The goo flew off of all of them and, using her wand, Salazar directed it into a glass container. She looked back at them. "All better?"

Helga glared at her. "No, it is NOT all better. This is the last straw! We warned you if you did something like this again you wouldn't like the consequences. Well here they are. We have voted to banish you from the grounds for your foolish, inappropriate, embarrassing, and VERY rude pranks."

Salazar stood there for a few seconds, absorbing what they had just said. "You… you can't banish me. I'm a founder. I helped make this school. IT WAS JUST A PRANK!"

Godric Gryffindor spoke up. "We can and we have. It's three against one. You're outvoted. Leave as soon as possible. We've put up with your foolishness for so long because of your skill in magick and your help building the castle, but no longer will we tolerate you and your childish tricks. We'll give you time to pack your things."

Rowena Ravenclaw looked at Salazar in a sad way. "I'm sorry dear, but that's just the way it is."

They all left, Rowena Ravenclaw shutting the door behind her. "I won't leave. They can't make me. This is my HOME! It was just a prank. I'll just go into stasis for a week, and ask them if I can stay. It should all blow over by then."

She packed up all of her things, and used a charm to make them follow her. She walked over to the circle of sinks in her bathroom, walked around it, and found the one with a snake on the tap. _"Open,"_ she said. The sink slid back, revealing an open pipe. She jumped in, and slid down the pipe, twisting every which way, until she finally slid out onto the ground in the Chamber of Secrets. Her things from her room had followed her. She walked past the basilisk and over to the giant statue of herself. She stared straight ahead at the mouth, and said, _"Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_ The mouth slid open, and she walked forward, the mouth closing behind her. "Lumos maxima." Bright white light shot out of her wand, lighting the corridor before her. She walked forward until she was in front of an S-shaped door. She said, _"Lamia."_ The door swung open, and Salazar walked forward, into a vast room, filled with books and artifacts. She pointed one of her wands at a ridge running around the room in a spiral pattern, all the way to the ceiling, and said "Incendio. Nox." The liquid burst into flames, lighting the room, and the light cast by her main wand went out. Salazar walked to the bed beneath the self-updating family tree, and laid down in it. Using her main wand, she cast a stasis spell. "Stasiso mille annosi pro." But little did she know she had accidentally set herself to be in stasis for one thousand years, instead of one week. As she was slowly falling asleep, her last thought was: I'll show them all. To new beginnings.


	3. The Mansion and a Letter

Chapter Three

The Mansion and a Letter

by azrael-abbadon-delphinus

Standing in a crib. Staring over the edge. A woman in front of him. A flash of emerald light.

Harry Salazar Riddle woke up at12:00 A.M. He had dreamed about his father, Voldemort, murdering his mother again. Nothing to do about that. That had been years ago. He slipped on his shoes, and slipped out of his room. Walking around theRiddleMansionat night was dangerous. You never knew what you might find. But Harry learned as he went. His dad had lent him a wand, until he went to Diagon Alley and got his own. He already knew way more than every first year already attending Hogwarts. He knew so many spells in theory, and a lot of spells in practice. You HAD to know certain spells if you wanted to not live in fear here. Riddikulus, for one. It was well known that Voldemort kept a boggart in the mansion to keep the death eaters on their toes. It was very easy to defeat, seeing as not only was the spell easy, but he ran across the boggart once a month. Another reason the mansion was dangerous was because it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Much bigger. On the outside, it was as big as a typical mansion. On the inside, it was bigger than Hogwarts. You could get lost in it, or be killed by death eaters, or even by some vicious monster. The mansion even had its own room of requirement. TheRiddleMansionwas even OLDER than Hogwarts. Harry remembered his father telling him the mansion had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin herself. It was protected in every conceivable spell-related way. No one who wasn't taken to it could find it, and even if they could, which they couldn't, nasty things would happen to them if they tried crossing the magical boundary lines.

He had been thinking while walking, and in about five minutes, he had traversed quite a ways, and was surprised to find himself at the entrance to the Riddle Room of Requirement. He walked up to the seemingly bare wall. He pressed the tip of his wand against the wall, as high as he could reach, said, "Aparecium," and waited as the word 'Password' appeared on the wall. Harry cleared his throat, said "Colloportus," and dragged his wand down across the stones.

Slowly, a door appeared in the wall. Once it became solid, he opened it and entered his own personal safe haven. He closed the door, and sat down. He loved the Riddle Room of Requirement. It could change to suit the visitors' needs. Just think about what you need, and, using the correct methods, gain entry. It had a room for pretty much every need. It was amazing. Once inside, you could transfer between rooms.

Harry looked around, and noticed an unusual door on the far side of the room. He got up, walked over, and examined it. This wasn't too strange, as unusual doors tended to appear constantly in the Riddle Room of Requirement. But this one… felt different. Like the door barely kept a massive amount of energy locked up. He didn't know how to open it, either. There was no handle, knob, or keyhole. In fact, it could easily have been mistaken for something painted right onto the stone wall. But Harry knew. He just KNEW it was a door.

He tried pushing against it. It wouldn't budge. He tried running into it at full speed. It didn't budge. He tried alohamora. It didn't budge. He said open in English. In every language he knew. And still nothing happened. He got so mad he yelled at the top of his lungs, _"OPEN!"_ …But it came out in a hiss-like sound. He knew what he had said, but it had sounded different.

_"What the…"_

As he was about to finish that sentence, he noticed something about the door. It was changing. The door, which was key-shaped, was dissolving. It was going, going, gone. Before him stood an empty doorway with a corridor past it. Curious as he always was, he quickly walked down the corridor…

And entered an enormous room filled with wands. They were everywhere. On the walls, in alcoves, in drawers in the walls. But Harry's attention was fixed on the giant snake in the center of the room.

It was emerald green and huge. It was easily sixty feet long. Maybe even seventy feet long. His eyes slowly trailed up its long body. Just as he was about to see and examine its head, something spoke to him.

_"Stop. Do not look into my eyes, for if you do, it will mean certain death."_

It took Harry a few seconds to realize it was the snake that was talking. _"Your eyes… Certain death… That means you're a basilisk!"_

_"Very good, little one. Yes, I am a basilisk, and my name is Aconia. I am female. What is your name, little one? Your FULL name."_

_"Harry Salazar Riddle."_

_"You have a lot of Slytherin blood in you, little one. And so that is what I will call you. Lord Slytherin."_ Aconia the basilisk dipped her head and neck in what Harry identified as a bow. He blushed a little.

_"Tell me about this room please."_

_"This is the room where your father keeps all the wands from the people he has killed. He can animate wands to do whatever he is capable of. It is very powerful magic, he can only animate three wands at a time, and he can't do it for very long. Mostly he keeps these wands as a record of how many people he has killed. And this is only the first room."_

Harry looked at the wands displayed around the room again. _"That's a lot of people."_

_"Tell me, Harry. Do you wish to be powerful? More so even than your father?"_

Harry didn't have to think very long OR hard on that. _"Yes. Absolutely. Without a doubt."_

_"Are you SURE? It will be very painful. And it will change you biologically. Are you absolutely sure?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

Aconia the basilisk slithered up to him, her head level with Harry's. _"Don't move."_ Aconia the basilisk slowly opened her jaws. A row of white, sharp, slightly curved fangs lined her upper and lower jaws. She darted in, bit him on the upper, inner part of his left thigh and drew back, leaving a gaping hole in Harry's thigh.

Immediately a hot pain began to spread away from the wound. Blood poured rapidly from the hole in his thigh. The room started to go black.

But then it all started to reverse. His vision returned to normal. The bleeding stopped. The pain stopped. He felt… normal. _"I'm ok. I don't feel any different, though."_

Aconia the basilisk laughed. At least Harry thought she was laughing. _"The changes will occur gradually, in time. Rather soon, I think."_

_"And I almost died!"_

_"Yes. You almost did. But if you recall, I never guaranteed your survival. In fact, I tried to discourage you. But you chose to risk it. And you will be stronger because of this. Let that wound heal naturally. Otherwise you will stay normal. Now leave. Come see me when the first change occurs."_

Harry looked at the hole in his cloak, the blood on the floor, and the blood on his cloak. He pointed his wand at the blood on his cloak and said, _"Scourgify."_ The blood disappeared from his cloak. He pointed his wand at the hole in his cloak and said, "_Reparo."_ His cloak mended itself. He then pointed his wand at the blood on the floor and said _"Scourgify."_ The blood on the floor also disappeared. He began limping towards the corridor that would take him back to his safe haven in the Riddle Room of Requirement.

Aconia the basilisk called to Harry as he was leaving, _"Goodbye, Lord Slytherin."_

Harry called back, _"Goodbye, Aconia. It has been… interesting."_ Harry limped out of the room, down the corridor, and into his safe haven. He limped over to a seat, and sat down. After about five minutes of rest, he got up and slowly made his way back to his room.

He reached for the door handle.

But the door opened before he reached the handle. The door opened, and standing before him was Voldemort. His father.

_"…Father. What are you doing here?"_

"Looking for you. Your Hogwarts letter arrived just a little while ago. And congratulations, you've finally learned parseltongue."

_"Parseltongue! That's why it seemed so familiar. I'd forgotten that I'd read about it."_ He paused for a little while, realization dawning in his mind. _"You speak it!"_ It had taken Harry a few seconds to make that connection.

"Yes, I do speak it when I wish. And you can't seem to STOP speaking it. You need to focus. Bring your emotions into check. Calm yourself."

Harry tried to do exactly that, and tried to speak. _"English. English."_

"Try again. Never do anything half-way!"

Harry tried again. _"Come on, co_me on, English! Yes! I did it."

Pride flashed across Voldemorts face and left so quickly that Harry was certain that if he had blinked, he would have missed it. It was so strange to see an emotion other than anger or boredom on Voldemorts face.

Voldemort pulled out an envelope and handed it to Harry. It was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment paper. The address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. The address read:

Mr. H. S. Riddle

Personal bedroom in the Riddle Mansion

Middle of nowhere

The Amazon Rainforest

South America

Turning the envelope over, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, which Harry immediately identified as a basilisk, surrounding a large letter H.

He opened it, careful not to tear anything. He pulled out a letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Voldemort spoke. "I've already sent word you will be attending. There's more in there." He pointed to the envelope.

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)One plain pointed hat (black) for daywearOne pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After listening to the letter, Voldemort said, "We'll go and get your stuff later today." He glanced out the window. "Once it gets light out. Oh and… Happy birthday….. son."

With that, Voldemort left, and Harry went into his room. He laid down on his bed, and fell right asleep, still clutching the envelope and letters in his hand.


End file.
